Skinship
by pretty boy on fire
Summary: Leo tidak menyukai skinship. Tapi ia tidak suka apabila ada orang lain melakukan skinship terhadap Hongbin. VIXX TaekBin FF, Leo X Hongbin. Yaoi, BL, NC, Lemon, BoyxBoy, NO LIKE NO READ


Skinship

Main Cast : - Jung Taekwoon a.k.a Leo

- Lee Hongbin a.k.a Hongbin

Category: Yaoi, BoyxBoy, BL

VIXX hari ini baru saja menyelesaikan penampilannya dan menduduki chart musik di salah satu program musik. Dan untuk merayakannya, mereka memutuskan untuk makan di sebuah restoran.

"Hyung.." Panggil Hongbin yang duduk di sebelah sang namjachingu, Jung Taekwoon atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Leo.

Leo hanya menengok ke arah Hongbin kemudian kembali menatap ke arah lain. Tidak biasanya Leo diam seperti ini. Mungkin di hadapan orang lain Leo terlihat pendiam dan jarang berbicara. Tetapi dihadapan Hongbin, ia tidak beda jauh dengan N yang cerewet.

"Aishh, ada apa denganmu, eoh?" Hongbin langsung merangkul erat Leo dan dengan cepat Leo melepaskan rangkulan tersebut.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, aku tidak suka orang lain menyentuh tubuhku." Jawab Leo dengan cepat.

"Jadi karena itu kau jadi diam seperti ini? Bukankah pada promosi kali ini tidak ada bagian skinship seperti pada promosi Hyde?" Tanya Hongbin. Leo hanya diam.

Pada pembuatan video klip Hyde, merupakan pembuatan video klip terlama bagi VIXX. Karena ada bagian dimana para member melakukan koreografi seperti mencekik. Leo yang tidak menyukai skinship, berkali-kali harus mengulang take adegan koreografi tersebut.

"Ani, aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Leo bohong. Tiba-tiba N yang tadinya duduk di sebelah Ken, pindah ke sebelah Hongbin.

"Hongbin-ah, kau mau pesan apa, eoh?" Tanya N sambil memeluk Hongbin dari samping. Leo yang melihatnya menjadi panas dan kesal.

"Umm.. Aku mau soju, boleh?"

"Soju? Kau tidak takut mabuk? Aku tahu kau kan lemah terhadap alkohol."

"Ayolah, hyung. Kali ini aku tidak akan minum sampai mabuk."

"Baiklah, bagaimana denganmu Leo? Kau mau apa?"

"Aku juga soju saja." Jawab Leo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar, ya." N kemudian kembali ke tempatnya. Hongbin kemudian mengeluarkan tabnya dari dalam tas dan menonton penampilan mereka di youtube.

"Kenapa banyak komentar-komentar aneh seperti ini." Leo yang penasaran dengan komentar tersebut, langsung mengambil handphonenya dan menonton penampilan yang sama.

'Wah, N dan Hongbin terlihat cocok'

'Aku makin menyukai N dan Hongbin saja'

'Kenapa N hanya memegang leher Hongbin? Kenapa tidak sekalian dipeluk saja'

'N dan Hongbin terlihat sangat mesra'

Komentar-komentar tersebut membuat Leo semakin gerah saja. Ia memang menolak saat pembuatan video klip seharusnya ia yang berada di posisi Hongbin, tetapi ia tidak tahu bahwa dampaknya akan seperti ini.

"Dasar orang aneh, apa kalian tidak tahu bahwa aku sudah memiliki namjachingu, eoh?" Racau Hongbin didepan tabnya sendiri.

Tak lama, pelayan membawakan pesanan mereka. Semua anggota minum soju sampai akhirnya mabuk berat kecuali Leo.

"Apa-apaan dia? Tadi katanya tidak akan mabuk malam ini, tapi nyatanya terlelap juga." Ucap Leo menatap Hongbin yang saat ini sudah meracau sendiri seperti anggota lainnya.

"Hyung.. Kepalaku pusing.." Tiba-tiba Hongbin jatuh ke tubuh Leo. Leo yang agak risih, hampir saja melepaskan Hongbin. Jantung Leo berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Selama ini ia selalu menghindari skinship karena hal ini. Selain karena ia memang tidak suka tubuhnya disentuh siapapun, juga apabila tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan Hongbin dalam waktu yang agak lama, dapat membuatnya berdebar-debar.

"Hyung, kenapa jantungmu berdetak sangat cepat?" Tanya Hongbin yang masih dalam keadaan mabuk sambil tangannya menyentuh dada Leo.

"A-ani, gwaenchanayo." Leo sudah tidak tahan. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pelipisnya.

Karena sudah terlalu malam, akhirnya sang manager membawa mereka pulang. Lagi-lagi Leo harus menahan diri karena Hongbin tidur dipangkuannya. Berkali-kali Hongbin bersender di lehernya yang membuat Leo mau tidak mau melihat dada putih nan mulus milik Hongbin. Leo hanya bisa menahan napas dan menelan liurnya.

Ditambah pula saat Hongbin membetulkan posisi duduknya diatas paha Leo. Mau tidak mau little Leo harus terbangun karena perbuatan Hongbin tersebut.

Akhirnya setelah 2 jam perjalanan, mereka sampai juga di dorm. Leo menggendong Hongbin di punggungnya sampai ke kamar mereka dan meletakkan Hongbin di kasur. Setelah itu, Leo memutuskan untuk langsung mandi karena tubuhnya sudah sangat lengket.

Setelah selesai, Leo keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan bathrobe-nya saja. Dilihatnya Hongbin yang masih tertidur diatas kasur. Leo mendekati Hongbin dan segera melepas satu per satu pakaian Hongbin yang akan diganti dengan piyama. Namun, saat Leo hendak mengambil piyama yang berada di lemari pakaian, tiba-tiba Hongbin memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hyung.. Dingin.." Hongbin berbisik di telinga Leo yang membuat Leo sedikit merinding.

"A-apa yang k-kau lakukan, Bin?" Leo berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan mencari piyama milik Hongbin.

"Aku kedinginan, hyung." Tiba-tiba Hongbin membalikkan tubuhnya dan langsung memeluk Leo.

Leo menatap tubuh polos Hongbin yang saat ini hanya memakai boxer saja. Membuatnya ingin langsung menghabisi Hongbin saat ini juga.

"L-lepaskan aku, Bin." Leo mencoba melepaskan pelukan Hongbin. Namun, Hongbin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hyung.. Aku tahu kau pasti marah karena N hyung selalu mencoba mendekatiku, bukan? Aku juga tahu kau marah karena saat promosi N hyung selalu terlihat ingin menciumku?" Hongbin melepaskan pelukannya dan terduduk di lantai.

"Tapi kau harus tahu juga, bahwa aku hanya mencintaimu seorang.. hiks.. Dan N hyung.. hiks.. dia hanya menganggapku sebagai adik saja kok.. hiks.." Hongbin mulai menangis. Leo tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia ingin mencoba menangkan Hongbin dengan memeluknya, tapi ia takut jantungnya akan berdebar-debar lagi.

Hongbin kemudian langsung berdiri dan menatap Leo lekat-lekat.

"Mianhae hyung.." Hongbin memeluk Leo. Dan benar saja, jantung Leo kembali berdebar-debar.

"I-iya.. Gwaenchanayo.. Tapi bisakah kau melepaskanku?" Pinta Leo.

"Tidak, malam ini kau harus memelukku sampai pagi besok."

"T-tapi.."

CUP~

Hongbin langsung mencium bibir plum milik Leo. Leo yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa hanya terdiam tidak merespon. Hongbin pun memperdalam ciumannya dan sedikit menggigit bibir Leo yang membuatnya membuka mulutnya. Hongbin langsung mengabsen deretan gigi Leo. Leo yang tidak tahan lagi, membalas lumatan Hongbin.

Leo kemudian membawa Hongbin ke atas kasur sambil tetap melumat bibir Hongbin. Agak lama mereka berciuman, keduanya hampir kehabisan napas. Leo pun menyudahi ciuman itu dan pindah ke leher putih Hongbin sambil membuat bercak-bercak merah disana.

"Ahh.. Hyunghh.." Hongbin mendesah saat Leo mulai menggigit kecil lehernya. Perlahan tangan Leo mulai melepaskan boxer yang dikenakan Hongbin. Dan terlihatlah junior milik Hongbin yang sudah menegang.

Dengan cepat Leo menjilati seluruh tubuh Hongbin sampai akhirnya berhenti pada junior Hongbin.

"Akhh.. Hisap hyunghh.." Leo mengikuti perintah Hongbin dan mulai menghisap junior Hongbin secara perlahan. Tak lama, Hongbin pun duduk dan kemudian melepas bathrobe yang dikenakan Leo.

Hongbin kemudian membalikan tubuh Leo dan menciumi bagian-bagian sensitif Leo. Kali ini Hongbin yang mendominasi permainan.

"Akkhh.. Binhh.." Leo hanya bisa mendesah kenikmatan saat Hongbin bermain-main pada kedua nipplenya sambil mengocok-ngocok junior Leo. Setelah puas bermain dengan kedua nipple Leo, Hongbin mulai menghisap junior Leo dengan ganas.

"Akhh.. Binhhh.. Akuhh akanhh keluarhh.." Leo pun mengeluarkan cairannya didalam mulut Hongbin. Dan dengan cepat Hongbin menghabiskan seluruh cairan Leo tanpa tersisa.

Kemudian Hongbin kembali menciumi dan melumat bibir Leo. Leo yang masih mengatur napasnya karena baru saja mencapai klimaksnya hanya diam saja menerima perlakuan Hongbin.

Hongbin menggesekkan juniornya dengan junior Leo yang masih lemas. Karena perbuatan Hongbin tersebut, junior Leo kembali menegang. Setelah itu, Hongbin langsung mencoba memasukkan junior Leo ke dalam lubangnya yang sangat sempit itu.

Pada percobaan pertama, hanya bagian kepala junior Leo saja yang dapat masuk, karena ukuran junior Leo yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Namun, saat percobaan kedua, seluruh junior Leo dapat masuk semuanya.

"Akhh.. Binhh.." Leo mendesah kenikmatan saat juniornya memasuki lubang Hongbin yang terasa sangat menjepit juniornya. Lain dengan Hongbin yang kesakitan karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia dimasuki oleh Leo.

Leo mengangkat pinggulnya perlahan-lahan, berusaha mencari sweet spot milik Hongbin. Tak lama, Hongbin mendesah kenikmatan yang berarti Leo berhasil menemukan sweet spot milik Hongbin. Leo kemudian berkali-kali memasukkan juniornya lebih dalam ke bagian tersebut yang membuat Hongbin mendesah dengan keras.

"Akhh.. Hyunghh.. Fasterhh.." Leo mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya ke atas dibantu dengan Hongbin yang juga menggerakkan pinggulnya yang membuat keduanya mendesah kenikmatan.

Leo yang melihat junior Hongbin menggantung begitu saja, dengan cepat mengocok junior Hongbin sambil tetap melakukan aktivitas 'mari-menusuk-lubang-Hongbin'. Hongbin semakin mendesah keras saat dirasa ia akan mencapai klimaksnya.

"Ah.. Hyunghh.. Ahh.. Ahh.." Hongbin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya dan begitu pula dengan Leo.

"Akhhh…" Hongbin mendesah panjang saat cairannya keluar mengenai tubuh dan tangan Leo. Tak lama, Leo ikut mendesah saat cairannya memenuhi lubang Hongbin. Hongbin pun melepaskan junior Leo dan langsung menghisap seluruh cairan Leo. Kemudian dihisapnya cairannya sendiri dari perut dan tangan Leo dan ia langsung kembali mencium bibir Leo.

Berbagi cairan cinta mereka masing-masing. Setelah itu, Hongbin pun langsung memeluk Leo dan tidur di sampingnya. Leo menutupi tubuh mereka berdua dengan selimut tebal.

"Jika skinship seperti ini yang aku dapatkan, aku rela mendapatkannya setiap hari." Leo kemudian mengecup kening Hongbin.

.

.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Pintu kamar Leo dan Hongbin diketuk dari luar. Saking lelapnya mereka, tidak ada yang terbangun. Karena tidak terkunci, Hyuk masuk karena sudah tidak tahan ingin buang air kecil karena kamar mandi yang lain sedang dipakai, ia memutuskan memakai kamar mandi milik Leo dan Hongbin.

Namun, tiba-tiba ia terdiam melihat dua sosok hyungnya yang terbalut selimut tanpa sehelai benang.

"B-bukankah Leo hyung tidak menyukai skinship, t-tapi kenapa ini.. Oh iya, ini bukan skinship, tetapi bodyship (hubungan badan)." Pikirnya polos.

.

.

**THE END**


End file.
